


Halloweenie

by Lilzy



Series: Seasons of Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it’s also really dumb, But they’re dumb so it’s ok, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Part of my NaNoWriMo, Sorry this is really late, a halloween fic, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Karasuno VB Club enjoy Halloween by watching a spooky movie marathon, wellllll, most of ’em doORHinata is a Halloweenie... but so is Kageyama





	Halloweenie

**Author's Note:**

> An update:  
> SO, I saw that I haven’t posted anything since April and I’m really sorry for that. I have been writing an AU since then but it’s not too far in to know if it’s worth posting yet. I have a promise to myself that I’ll only post something if it’s complete or going to be complete.
> 
> About this fic:   
> I really REALLY want to try to do all 50,000 words for NaNoWriMo this year, we’ll see if that actually happens (probably not). But I’m going to attempt it at least. For this year’s, I’m going to be writing several oneshots instead of one fic. It’s easier for me that way and I’ll have content for most of next year. The oneshots will be about holidays/times of the year! So obviously, for this first one I’m writing about Halloween. All of the fics will be centered around Kageyama and Hinata’s relationship because that’s all I write lol. 
> 
> Okay! With that, I hope you enjoy the story!

It all started with an invitation to the  _ Spook _ tacular  _ Boo _ vie Marathon Sleepover  _ Skele _ bration (named by Daichi, the dad joke master).

“We’re going to meet tomorrow at Nishinoya’s house. You can wear costumes because it’s a Halloween party if you want to, but I must enforce that the costumes be appropriate. I’m looking at you, Asahi.” The younger Karasuno teammates collectively gasp. Asahi being inappropriate? It’s not possible.  
  
“Before you guys get any ideas, it was so mildly ‘inappropriate’ that there’s no need to mention it again,” Asahi chimed in.  
  
“Tell them, Asahi,” Daichi glares, teasing.

Asahi frowns deeply. “I was an Asahi beer for Halloween last year. Yuu made the costume, and I couldn’t say no,” he admits in a very hushed tone. His eyes shift, looking to make sure Nishinoya isn’t paying attention.

Noya smiles widely, almost evil-like. “Asahi, you could have said no! But I  _ only _ worked on it for several days and stabbed my fingers a million times in the process.” He laughs at the taller teammate and slaps his back roughtly. 

Asahi forces a choked laugh and resumes changing back into his uniform. He appears to be using the locker door to hide his face, which only made Nishinoya giggle even more. After a few moments of silence, everyone goes back to their usual chatter while stuffing away their practice clothes and putting on their uniforms.

Hinata is super excited, already planning on what kind of candy to bring and what not so scary movies he could suggest to his teammates. Kageyama seems to only be excited about the possibility of large amounts of candy to snack on all night. Which is crazy, for him being such a health nut.  

Hinata closes his locker quickly and grabs his school messenger bag and bulky duffel bag. “C’mon, Kageyama, let’s go!” the read head sing-songs to his partner on his way to the exit.   
  
“Okay, dumbass, I’m grabbing my shit,” Kageyama answers unceremoniously. Hinata sits down on the bench nearby and watches Kageyama throw his practice shirt into the mess of his bag. The setter mentally checks off the list of things he needs to bring home and nods in Hinata’s direction. “Done,” he grunts, walking to the door. His partner scrambles to get up.  
  
They walk out of the clubroom behind Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The group descends the stairs, Hinata and Kageyama egging the two in front to hurry up a bit, they wanna get home. But they stop arguing when loud thumping shakes the steps.  The first years turn around and observe their senpai waving on the balcony, attempting to have their attention.

“Bring whatever snacks or movies that you want guys,” Nishinoya shouts before they all turn back around and resume the walk towards home. “The good shit!” he loudly adds on and goes back inside the clubroom.

“Creepy movies only, and absolutely no snacks. We want candy!” Tanaka yells as the first years continue to walk down the stairs. The guy emerges from the clubroom, shirtless, his exercise shorts barely hanging on his hips. “Don’t even think about getting shitty candy either. I ain’t joking,” he laughs. Clearly joking.

Tanaka reenters the clubroom a moment later after Daichi firmly calls at him to shut up. As soon as the older teens are out of earshot, Tsukishima sneers and rolls his eyes. He shoots Yamaguchi a conniving look, glasses shining brightly as the reflect the school emergency lights.

“I’m going to bring salted licorice and those nasty circus peanuts marshmallows,” the blond whispers and smiles devilishly. Yamaguchi snickers in response, but replies seriously, “Tsuki, please don’t.”

“I’m going to do it,” Tsukishima responds automatically.

“Tsuki, no,” Yamaguchi sighs. 

There’s a faint “Yes,” as the two troublemakers cross the courtyard and disappear into the school while the other two first years head toward the school entrance.

“Stingyshima is the worst, huh, Kageyama?” Hinata asks his partner, expecting him to agree right away. He glances over at Kageyama. The setter’s teeth are clenched, in a trademark Kageyama Smile™. 

Hinata’s whole body shudders. He pulls his jacket tight to himself. “Why are you smiling like that? Tsukishima is being an asshole... again. It’s not a happy moment,” the red head explains. 

“Glasses isn’t getting into the party if his candy is shitty,” Kageyama grins more, somehow. Hinata is completely terrified, stopping in his tracks to take a breather for a second. The smile is the most frightening, even more scary than when Hinata messes up a quick or a receive. 

Kageyama slows down his walking, softens his smile back to a neutral position (a frown) to think. Hinata catches up to him and matches his pace to hear his best friend, especially now that he’s less unnerving and more handso– _ normal _ .

“He is the absolute worst, though, but we already knew that” Kageyama finally agrees, stopping to look over at Hinata. “The party will be much less painful without him.” His frown lessens by a few degrees at Hinata’s sudden laugh.

Hinata brightly smiles back at his setter. Kageyama felt a little warm, cheeks pink. Hinata notices the change in the setter’s complexion but he decides to not say anything. Every mention of their  _ feelings _ or any closely related topic always ends in Kageyama changing the subject. 

But Hinata does say, “I’m pretty sure Tsukishima wouldn’t mind missing it.”

“Dumbass, that’s the point of him not bringing good candy,” Kageyama mutters. He scratches at his blushing cheek while watching Hinata closely, eyes squinting ever so slightly.

“I knew that! I was trying to make you feel smart,” Hinata chides, attempting to pat Kageyama’s head. Kageyama grabs at Hinata’s hair and pulls at the soft, orange locks.   
  
“Ugh, Bakageyama, stop!” Hinata cries, digging his fingers into his partner’s arm to remove the hands from his scalp. Kageyama tenses up, yanks one more time, before letting go. 

Hinata had tears forming at the corner of his eyes and instantly Kageyama frowned, ashamed. He reached out again toward the redhead’s curls, felt Hinata flinch before gently fixing his messy hair. Kageyama brushed the soft waves, hoping the spiker would forgive him.

“Sorry,” he tags on, for good measure.

It was only a few awkward seconds before Kageyama retracts his hand and immediately regrets the gesture. He wasn’t expecting Hinata to be smiling at him, but before him was Hinata, brightly grinning.

Kageyama felt hot, again.  _ Dammit. _

“C’mon let’s go, dumbass. I’m assuming we have to go buy candy for tomorrow,” Kageyama resumes walking towards the school’s entrance. 

“Yeah, we do.”

_________________

  
The freak duo arrives at Nishinoya’s house the next day, where Tanaka waits by the door, currently inspecting Yamaguchi’s pretty hefty bag of chocolate goodies. “Oh this is great, really nice Yamaguchi,” the bald teen praises the soft spoken first year. 

_ So the threats were serious. _

But he stands right inside the entrance, watching with wide eyes through the glass door. He seems more nervous than usual, Hinata and Kageyama figure, snorting quietly to themselves. Tsukishima is probably going to start something out of defiance…  _ again _ . That is always so much fun to watch especially when he is not allowed inside.

Tsukishima slowly steps forward and reveals a bag of black licorice. He smirks, glasses glinting in the orange glow of lit Halloween pumpkins nearby them on the porch. Tanaka gasps, as if he expected the blond bastard to follow the “rules” and not act out.

“Tsuki, just show him the other bag!” Yamaguchi begs through the door. If Hinata isn’t sorely mistaken, it looks like Yamaguchi wants to strangle his best friend. He even catches a pissed off Yamaguchi making a dramatic eye roll through the smudged glass.

Kageyama can’t contain himself; he laughs openly at the spectacle, then coughs, when Hinata elbows him directly in the stomach. Hinata does not want any trouble tonight. He is already on edge, knowing the scary movies will keep him up super late. Hinata would rather not have to worry about a Kageyama and Tsukishima fight while he is trying to keep the contents of his stomach  _ in his stomach _ .  

“Okay  _ fine _ ,” the blond complains. He pulls out another plastic bag full of mid range candy. He shoves the goods into the bald teenager’s hand. Tanaka rotates the packaging around, nods in approval and exposes the entryway.

Tsukishima sighs and opens the door to a ruthless Yamaguchi, who pushes his annoying shit of a friend farther into the house. The blond sighs louder and leans his weight against his best friend, but Yamaguchi presses the guy forward. 

Before the door fully shuts, they hear a weak “Can we leave early then?” 

_ “Maybe” _ Yamaguchi firmly snaps.

The remaining three people outside laugh before continuing the candy check. Tanaka motions them up to the porch with a nod of his head. 

Hinata and Kageyama approach him and procure two bags of candy: one milk chocolate (from Kageyama, who insisted at the grocery store that the more milk, the better the chocolate) and various kinds of chocolates (from Hinata, who thought variety made the most sense —  _ not everyone likes milk chocolate, dumb Kageyama _ ). 

“Perfect, guys. For once, you weren’t the trouble makers. Go in,” their upperclassman steps aside, revealing the door. “I hope you both are ready for all the scary movies we’re going to watch tonight,” he says, flashing his jagged teeth.

Hinata feels sick almost instantly and holds his stomach. Kageyama places a hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, the stuff we will see is not even real. And Sugawara-san will definitely control what we choose to watch.” 

Wow, suddenly this stupid guy is making tons of sense. It throws Hinata completely off.

When they enter the living room after navigating through the dark house successfully (well, actually, it took a few tries. Many turns led them into a closet or a bathroom), the pair finds their friends. The whole team is there, except Tanaka and the girls.  _ Ah, that’s why Tanaka is still waiting... He’s hopeless. _

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Nishinoya shouts from the other side of the room. They can’t even see him, he has blankets and pillows all arranged in a fort-like fashion. Either he is under the fort, or he has become one with the fort. Doesn’t really matter. 

“Thanks for inviting us!” Hinata manages to answer before the room is in uproar about the bags in their hands. The candy is snatched up and evenly distributed into a few large bowls in a matter of minutes, amazingly, especially with all the chaos of strewn blankets, pillows, and a bunch of people gathered on the furniture and floor. 

Hinata makes his way over to Sugawara, hoping his presence subtly reminds the vice captain that some of tonight’s guests are sensitive to horror material. Meanwhile, Kageyama makes a grab at one of the bowls and growls when Tsukishima tries to sneak his hands into its contents. He follows his spiker toward Suga and sets himself on the floor next to his partner. 

Hinata scoots closer to Sugawara and tries to ignore how close Kageyama is. Their crossed knees are almost touching and Kageyama is clearly looking in his direction— _ focus _ . 

Hinata is on a mission. He wants to sleep tonight, dammit. 

“It’s not a problem, Hinata, I know that when Yachi gets here, she’ll ask the same thing. I already secretly hid anything we received that was too lifelike or way too bloody,” Sugawara tells him quietly.   
  
“Okay, but–”

“Don’t worry,” Suga interrupts. “I’ll explain to everyone that Yachi is the reason why we’re not watching super scary stuff. No one can say no to her.” He smiles, trying to comfort the first year.

“Thanks, Suga-san,” Hinata exhales, relieved and extremely grateful that his upperclassman has his back. 

Sugawara nods, but quickly gets up to intervene on a plot happening across the room. Nishinoya is apparently planning to jump on Ennoshita, who is already asleep from a minor sugar high. Asahi, worried, had tried to convince Noya to burrow back into the fort. It was surprisingly ineffective, as Nishinoya is currently in a restless sleepover party mood.

Suga puts a stop to it and rouses Ennoshita in a hurry, warning him to stay awake or prepare to suffer major consequences. The captain points at Nishinoya while his vice captain explains. Ennoshita can only manage a thumbs up before rolling back over and snoring lightly. Everyone laughs, amused by the second year’s unusual behavior. 

“Oh well, we tried,” Daichi mutters as he made his way back over to their spot. Suga sits next to his captain and moves closer to him to lay his head on a buff shoulder. They all watch Nishinoya pop out of his nest to draw a curly mustache on the sleeping teenager’s face. No one even attempts to make him stop, and the other second years in the room help him out, holding Ennoshita down when he startles awake. 

Yachi and Kiyoko finally arrive as everyone is finally settling down to pick out a movie. The majority pick a classic Halloween movie that has tons of scary and suspenseful moments. Tanaka pouts about how none of the choices are that scary, even after the decision is made and inserted into the DVD player. 

Suga gives Hinata a sympathetic look and mouths  _ sorry,  _ which leads the red head to believe that somehow the title was snuck into the stack of options. Hinata peeks over at Yachi, waiting for her to speak up. But Yachi doesn’t even flinch at the decision, she seems relaxed leaning against Kiyoko.  _ Oh _ . 

Hinata wishes he had someone to absorb all of his worries, like a girlfriend or something.  _ Although in that situation, he was supposed to be the boyfriend, strong and brave. Like Kageyama. _

_ Oh shit.  _

__ _________________  
  


During the movie, Hinata purposefully gravitates toward Sugawara whenever a particularly scary thing happened. If he jumps into Suga’s lap, it would be like hiding behind his mom’s legs when he was a toddler. And he could handle the possible relentless teasing from his teammates. They’d forget eventually. 

But he was certainly  _ not _ going to lean on Kageyama. He’d rather  _ die _ .

Relying on Kageyama would be like admitting defeat or something. Hinata can’t really explain it, and he definitely spent most of the movie being afraid of what he was seeing on the TV. But he’d being lying if he denied that he also spent half of it scared of Kageyama.

In fact, Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about him. When he would scoot a bit closer to his upperclassman to distance himself, Kageyama seemed to move closer to Hinata’s side. It was impossible to wipe his mind free of his setter. Questions surface.  _ Was Kageyama afraid too? Does he know I’m trying to escape? Is he fucking with me? _ Hinata’s mind reels. He looks for a distraction from his distraction. 

The candy.

He plucked two handfuls of chocolates, hard, and fruity flavored candies out of the bowl between Kageyama’s muscled thighs. Hinata drops the haul into his lap and starts to feast. The mixed flavors and textures keep his brain at bay for a few minutes. Until Kageyama reaches for a milk chocolate on the redhead's knee. 

Hinata slowly inhales, grabbing another few random sugary delights and popping them into this mouth. He closes his eyes, blocking out the flashing lights from the TV, the noises of the screaming characters, and his partner scooting closer to him again. It works for a lousy minute, until Kageyama pulls the same shit, grabbing a milk chocolate kiss from Hinata’s hoard. 

_ More candy. _

He dumps even more candy between his legs and grabs a nearby blanket to cover his lap.  _ There _ , now that stupid idiot can’t screw with him and brush his amazing setter fingers against Hinata’s leg when stealing a candy.

Hinata resumes inhaling the sweets hidden in his lap, mostly distracting himself and now finding himself focused on the movie again. At some point, he feels a draft, cold air reaching his legs. He shivers and yanks at the blanket to make sure he was covered properly. But the blanket would not give. He dares to peek at Kageyama. 

He’s afraid again, but not because of the movie. The fabric is enveloping all Kageyama, somehow. It’s pulled taut, covering his teammate completely, except for his stupid handsome face. Which means....

Yup, Kageyama was definitely the closest he’s been to Hinata during the entirety of the movie. Their thighs are brushing each others’. Hinata feels his partner’s body heat and it is really  _ nice _ . Much better than the fabric they both share, unwillingly, Hinata might add.

But Hinata pushes the blanket off, folds it over onto Kageyama’s body hurriedly. Hinata does not bother to move. Any more adjusting  and Sugawara would be alerted to there being some sort of situation. And Hinata doesn’t want a  _ definitely not situation _ to  _ be _ a situation. 

He grabs at more pieces of candy and continues to eat. Another minute of candy eating, and Hinata feels terribly sick. His stomach grumbles; its contents make him want to hurl. He clutches his middle, trying to settle it quietly. Hinata’s forehead suddenly hurts from too much sugar, causing dehydration and headache to form.

The redhead jumps up and rushes to the kitchen. “Water should help, calm down,” he tells himself as he fills a cup and searches for some ice cubes in the freezer. He applies pressure to his forehead as he drinks, hoping to relieve the pain. After a few cups, Hinata feels better, realizing the pain isn’t a headache anymore but a buzz from the loads of candy he was eating.

The spiker feels restless, wanting to go into Noya’s backyard and spike a few tosses. But Kageyama and the rest are watching that dumb scary movie. Usually, Hinata would choose volleyball over anything, but ditching the movie marathon would be very rude of him.

So he reluctantly returns to his spot. Kageyama nods at him, and throws half of the blanket back on him. Hinata doesn’t even bother to set any boundaries, so Kageyama moves right up next to him again. The buzzed part of Hinata doesn’t even give a shit anymore. Let Kageyama touch him. In fact, Hinata does want Kageyama to touch him, shit. The buzz just let his thoughts run their course; his filter disappears.

Hinata leans his body to his left, his head eventually touching Kageyama’s collarbone. His wild hair tickles the setter’s face, causing him to move away from Hinata.

“What the hell, dumbass!” Kageyama curses.

“Kageyama, language!” Sugawara reprimands, warning the troublemaker.

“Mean, Bakageyama!” Hinata frowns, upset. And after all the stuff Kageyama did to him earlier.  _ The nerve of some playing assholes. _

Daichi pauses the movie and glares at the two first years being loud next to them. “I need us to at least get through one choice for the alleged marathon we’re having tonight. Please and thank you,” the captain says calmly. 

“Okay?”   
  
“Y-yes sir.” 

Daichi unpauses the movie and everyone resumes watching intently, except for Hinata.    
  
The redhead scoots away from Kageyama again, but continues to cover himself in the blanket. He’s cold now after his setter’s cold-hearted actions, dammit. His stomach is no longer rumbling though, so he reach out his hand, grabbing at a random chocolate. But Kageyama’s hand is over it first.

“Dumbass, this is a milk chocolate candy  _ I brought _ , so it’s  _ mine.”  _ Kageyama grumbles. It almost sounds like a growl, like something he’d aim at Tsukishima.

It hurt. 

“Well, after how rude you were to me, you should let me have it, asshole,” Hinata hisses. 

“Nah,” Kageyama snarls. 

He tears his fist away from Hinata’s, candy nestled in his curled fingers. He unwraps it, glint in his dark eyes. Hinata stares straight into them, challenging. 

Kageyama keeps his focus on Hinata as he unwraps the milk chocolate bar. He smirks at the spiker, which Hinata instinctually gulps at. With no hesitation, the setter pops the candy into his mouth.

The redhead suddenly has the whole entirety of the terribleness of tonight crash down on him. 

_ First, Yachi hadn’t said no to a super scary movie, Kageyama kept screwing with him, he ate so much candy he got sick, he finally decides to screw with Kageyama back (sorta) and is caught, and now he is denied the last piece of candy in their bowl.  _

_ This might be the most crappy Halloween ever. _

_ And what’s worse: Kageyama might never talk to him again.  _

_ Shit. _

Hinata can’t help it. He feels water form at the corners of his eyes, his vision blurring rapidly. His mouth loses its composure, shaking, pulling into a frown. The water rolls down his cheeks. His throat closes up and he chokes for a second. He lets out an involuntary whimper and quickly faces away from Kageyama. Hinata moves away from the group a few feet so no one could hear him crying. He whimpers again, but at least this time he was able to make it silent. He clutches at the blanket and throws it over his head.

A blob pokes at the side of his hiding place. More tears fall and suddenly Kageyama is there under the cover with him, face smeared with chocolate. In his hand is a melted, wet, milk chocolate bar. It’s deformed, but Hinata can tell what it is. It helps that there was no more candy to be had. It was all gone. 

Hinata chokes on another sob. “Kageyama you’re such an idiot, eat the freaking chocolate bar. It’s melting all over your hand,” the red head utters, a little annoyed again. 

Kageyama opens his mouth to speak but no words come. Hinata mimics him, about to tell Kageyama to leave and go watch the movie with everyone else. 

“Kageyama—”

“Dumbass, you’re so fucking stupid,” the setter interrupts.

_ “ _ It’s no big deal, don’t worry—wait what the fuc—”

Kageyama leans forward and jams the chocolate bar into Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata is shocked, can’t believe that something in Kageyama’s mouth is now in his own. It’s disgusting and yet, Hinata starts to chew the soft and melted  _ gross _ candy. When Hinata swallows it with no problem, they both flush. Kageyama’s cheeks are very pink and blotchy, the red head notices. Hinata suddenly realizes that Kageyama’s hand is still brushing against his face, the hand that was in his mouth. 

He focuses his attention to them, seeing the chocolate and wanting more. He feels the buzz from earlier pull its way back into his body. But he’s starting to gather that the buzz isn’t the chocolate or the candy. 

_ It’s Kageyama. And it’s nice. _

Kageyama leans forward more, the pupils of his eyes dilating at watching his partner. Hinata feels more brave, angling his head to lick at one of Kageyama’s fingers. The setter shudders a bit violently, so Hinata cowardly leans away, a bit defeated that once again his advances are shot down. 

“No, don’t pull away again,” Kageyama whispers before bending his face closer and pressing his lips to Hinata’s. Unfortunately, the kiss wasn’t long, but Hinata got a full taste of the chocolate that was caked to his partner’s mouth.

Hinata licks his own lips, tasting the sweetness of Kageyama and also the chocolate.

“I think milk chocolate is my new favorite candy,” he grins.

Kageyama smiles before diving back in.

“Good.” 

_ _________________   
_   


Later that night, Kageyama finds a ring-pop in another candy bowl and slips it on Hinata’s finger. No one else has any idea what it means, but it’s okay. They’ll know soon enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep a look out for my next oneshot about fall!
> 
> ~Lillie :)


End file.
